bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fūjin Hari
is a type of Martial arts that utilizes acupuncture to attack. It is one of Takeshi Motomeru's favored martial arts. It is expressed through strong or soft, fast attacks with the fingers resembling needles to pressure or vital points on the body. Origin & Creation The martial art was created by Takeshi Motomeru after he joined the 2nd division. Takeshi originally was part of the 4th Division, which helped him learn about the human anatomy. During Takeshi's time reading books about the human body, he stumbled across all the pressure points, but only used this knowledge for treating patients during his involvement with the 4th Division. Upon joining the 2nd Division, as the 3rd Seat, he used what he knew about the human anatomy for more offensive means. The result was the creation of Fūjin Hari. History The first time this style was used, was against a prisoner who escaped from his bonds. Takeshi, being in charge of prisoners, subdued the prisoner within a short period of time. The prisoner wasn't harmed as much as could've been, through brute force, but instead was rendered helpess. Takeshi claims that this martial arts style uses minimum effort in strength but requires vast knowledge on the human body in order to accurately pull off each technique. Known Skills * : An acupuncture technique not used against an opponent but on themselves. By hitting a pressure point above the heart, one seals the pain inhibitors throughout the body. With pain vanishing, one can achieve greater strength and speed then before, while at the same time ignoring injuries. The strength to this technique is also its flaw. By ignoring the pain, one could die of blood loss and internal injuries without even realizing it. This is why the technique is deemed a double-edge sword and should only be used in dire situations. Only those with healing techniques should use this technique. Characteristics Fūjin Hari uses finger jabs strikes aimed at the pressure or vital points across ones body with speed and precise accuracy being the source of power. The user of this martial art, Takeshi, also uses other martial arts such as Taekwondo in order to exhaust his opponent, allowing him to fully use Wind God Needle without much resistance. Although martial arts is based on ones usage of Yin and Yang, Fūjin Hari can be considered a "True Yin" and "True Yang" martial art. Fūjin Hari has three forms one can express the Yin-Yang. Forms Calming Wind - Attacker but with light strikes. When attacking their foe, those using the Calming Wind form use very little strength behind their strikes, allowing them to conserve some of their energy. Naturally when one is being attacked they feel the sense to defend or dodge, those who choose to defend have a greater risk of being hit. Those with great instincts will not sense the "danger" as the strikes will not hold much strength behind them. The result of this typically cost them one of their pressure points being hit, disabling or reducing the function/response of the area hit. Crushing Wind - Stationary but with strong strikes. One doesn't attack but merely stands ready, defensively. When attacked by their foe, those using the Crushing Wind form use their opponents strength against them in order to leave them open and using the momentum along with their own strength, amplifying the damage done through the strike. Upon the strike connecting, not only does the point get disabled or reduced but the opponent typically feels a great sharp pain on the area hit. True Form Flowing Wind - Ever changing, ever flowing. The art of mixing the light/strong attacks with the pacifism/aggression. Just like how the wind can be a calming breeze or a force that can destroy buildings without a care in the world, the Flowing Wind is all about adapting to any situation. Typically Tai-Chi is harder to master due to its more gentle nature, and its more meditative purposes; however, it cannot be argued that Tai-Chi is one of thee best martial arts to use against one who only uses brute force to solve their problems. Flowing Wind's whole core is about being flexible even if the situation seems dire. One who practices the Flowing Wind could throw out a powerful punch, miss, and in response to a counterattack redirect the opponents attack, allowing them to make a clean hit. Pressure Points Front of the body 1. Top of head 2. Frontal area, between coronalsuture and forehead 3. Temple 4. Base of nose, between eyes 5. Bridge of nose 6. Eyes 7. Upper Lip 8. Lower edge of jaw 9. Articulation of lower jaw,below and in front of ears 1O. Cavity below ears 11. Side of neck: jugular vein or carotid artery, vagus nerve 12. Adam's apple 13. Top of sternum 14. Bottom of sternum 15. Solar plexus 16. Lower abdomen 17. Rib cage, below armpit 18. Rib cage, front of chest 19. Rib cage, either abdomen 20. Testicles 21. Side of stomach 22. Inner part of upper thigh 23. Outside of thigh 24. Knee cap and joint 25. Shin 26. Top of foot, just beneath the ankle 27. Elbow 28. Back of hand Back of Body 29. Spine 30. Back of head 31. Back of neck 32. Kidneys 33. Tip of spine 34. Back of upper thigh 35. Lower calf 36. Back of knee 37. Ankle (below ankle bone) Trivia *Wind God Needle is based on "The God of High School's" martial art, Nabong Needle Ryu. Category:Techniques Category:Hakuda